My Dear Denise
by Wolfenangel
Summary: After surviving a surprise attack on their home, the turtles find themselves in Vermont, where they meet a new ally.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the TMNT, or anything affiliated…Or Cheez-its…but I do love them XD

I own all original characters, settings, etc. in the story

**R&R Please, no flames. **

**Thx!!**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

In a small town East of Bennington, Vermont, the sun rose. It was Denise Vaughan's twenty-second birthday. She awoke at seven in the morning, roused by the sun shining through her window. She shaded her eyes as she got out of bed and groggily headed to the master bathroom. After relieving herself and doing her usual morning routine, she slipped on a black robe and headed down the oak staircase. She padded lightly in her fuzzy slippers to the kitchen and retrieved everything necessary to make coffee. The house was quiet, and that was unusual. She poured water into the dated machine.

_**I wonder where Doc is.**_ She thought to herself as she started the coffee machine. It whirred to life, bubbling and spitting as it heated the water. Slowly, dark liquid dripped into the glass pot while Denise yawned and stretched. A soft meow alerted her to a presence at her feet. She looked down and smiled at the orange tabby as he stared back at her with bright green eyes.

"You hungry, Doc? I was wondering when you were gonna show." He meowed in response.

Denise strode to the walk-in pantry and retrieved a large bag of Kitty Chow. Doc was patiently waiting by one of many dishes near the wall closest to the outside door, and dug in after Denise had filled his bowl. Denise then filled the rest of the small bowls, which consisted of four, with Kitty Chow. She exchanged the cat food for Dog Chow and filled three other large bowls on the other side of the kitchen. After replacing the bag, she fixed a mug of steaming coffee and leaned against the green-tiled island.

"You better eat up before the others figure out I'm awake," She said to Doc, still happily munching on his chow. Denise sipped slowly on her java, thinking about the day ahead.

Suddenly she heard soft paws running down the back porch and in the blink of an eye a small group of cats burst through the doggy-hole in the kitchen door, followed quickly by a large bloodhound and a small, panting bulldog.

_**3...2...1...**_

Abruptly she heard excited barking coming from outside. Then a large, over-excited lab came bounding through the hole, skidding across the hardwood floor.

Denise chuckled to herself as the last of the herd dug into his food, and she finished the last few sips of her coffee.

_**Now, time to get started. **_

She put her mug in the sink and trudged back to her room to get dressed.

Denise was finishing tying her boots when she felt a strange tickle at the back of her skull. She stopped for a second and the feeling was gone. She placed a hand on the back of her head, fingers fondling through her thick, blonde hair. She touched her skull, but felt nothing like a bump.

_**Well, that was strange. I've never felt **_**that**_** before.**_

She dismissed it and walked out of her room, and padded down the stairs to the front door. She threw open the screen and stepped into the early morning sun.

_**Ah, what a beautiful day. **_

The sun shone brightly upon her home in Vermont. It consisted of over sixty acres of land with a white fence marking the boundaries. In addition to the herd of dogs and cats that lived with her, Denise had acquired numerous unwanted animals, of which included livestock and others that were distinctly more exotic. Denise glanced around, deciding who needed attention first. She decided to tend to the horses and other livestock, since they were the easiest, so she stepped off the porch, heading south toward the barn.

By the time Denise had felt the strange tickle for the fourth time that day, she had decided to phone Dr. Stevens. Upon listening to her symptoms, he had chalked it to nothing more than nerves, and stated that she needed to hire some help for that reserve she was running. She had thanked the doctor taken some Advil and gotten back to feeding Jack and Chloe, her resident tigers. After feeding the rest of the animals and releasing them into their larger habitats, Denise decided to go inside for a snack. She came through the kitchen door, and found Doc asleep on his back, lying on the kitchen island.

_**Well, that's none too surprising. I'd be surprised if he was actually awake for something other than food. **_

She pilfered through the pantry, and settled on a box of cheez-its. After exiting the cupboard, she found Doc eying her from the counter, seeing if she intended to feed him again.

"No, these aren't for you." And with that Doc went back to napping.

_**Maybe I should put him on a diet.**_

She then sat at the white kitchen table and opened the box. Denise was happily munching away on her favorite snack food when the phone started ringing.

* * *

After a long practice session, Leonardo showered and went to his room to meditate. Thanks to Donnie and April, the lair now had many amenities that one wouldn't think a sewer home could have, like cable, internet, and plumbing. 

He threw his mask and belts to his nightstand. His pads followed suit. Leo lit his incense and candles, and sat on the large, cushy pillow on his bedroom floor. The room filled with the scent of Jasmine as he assumed the lotus position, and began to clear his mind of everything. After a few moments Leo was completely relaxed, and in deep meditation. His mind began to wander in the void.

_Complete darkness. Walking through the darkness, pulled by some unknown force. Suddenly a small sphere of light in the distance. It begins to get bigger and bigger, and suddenly opens up to a new world. One full of lushness. Zooming through the clouds, looking down on the land, seeing everything. Towns, trees, mountains, valleys, everything. Sunlight stretches across the land, still being pulled by something. Searching for something, must find it. A farm, in the distance. White fence, barn, farmhouse. Inside house, going up oak stairs, searching. A woman. Sitting on a bed, head down, tying boots. She's lovely, with blonde hair like the sun's golden rays and lightly tanned skin. She looks up suddenly, startled. She has beautiful eyes, the color of the deep ocean. She brings a hand to the back of her neck, and… _

Leo fell backward onto the floor, completely stunned. He sat for a few moments, shocked and confused. He placed a tri-fingered hand to his head, resting his weight on the other.

_**What was**_** that**_**? I've never even remotely experienced anything like that. I wonder what it means?... Maybe Master Splinter will know.**_

Leo hurriedly got off the floor and rushed to Splinter's room, eager for answers.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own the TMNT, or anything affiliated. I do own all Original characters, settings, etc.

**R&R plz!!!**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

"Hello, this is Vaughan Family Animal Retreat, how may I help you?" Denise recited into the phone.

"Hi, is this Denise?" an unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Yes, this is Denise, again, how may I help you?"

"Well, I have an injured animal and I need your help." Denise grabbed a pen and pad of paper from her kitchen "junk drawer."

"Okay what type of animal, and what is the extent of its injuries?" Denise waited, pen poised.

"Well, it's a large turtle, and he's been shot a couple of times."

Denise raised an eyebrow at the phone.

"Did you say _shot_? A _turtle_? Um…ok, how soon can you be here?"

Denise jotted a few notes.

_**Okay, weird. Never heard of someone shooting a turtle before, but, then again, people are strange sometimes.**_

"Well, we're in Bennington, so about ten maybe fifteen minutes."

Denise scribbled a few more notes.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you, just drive up to the big house and honk if you don't see me."

"Okay, but, you need to know something first. This isn't a regular, run-of-the-mill kind of turtle."

"Well, what kind of turtle is it? Soft-shell? Leatherback? Is it endangered?"

The voice paused and Denise heard garbled speech in the background.

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself. If I explained it over the phone, I'd be put in a straight jacket."

_**Hmmm…ok…**_

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to see, I'll need your name though."

"Oh, it's April, April O'Neal."

"Thank you Miss. O'Neal and I look forward to helping out your hurt turtle. Just remember to keep pressure on the wounds until you can get here, and please be quick. Gunshot wounds are very serious."

"Ok, I'll do that. See you in a few."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_Click._

_**I wonder what she meant by not the run-of-the-mill kind of turtle? Maybe deformed or something? Better get the camera ready just in case it's a new species. **_

And with that Denise began to prepare for the turtle's arrival.

* * *

Leonardo stared at the floor and rubbed his chin in thought. He had just finished telling his brothers of his meditating experiences. After his first vision with the girl at the farm, Leo had rushed to Splinter's room but the wise old rat had no answer for him, just a suggestion that Leo try meditating again, to see if he experienced something similar. Leo had tried again, three times, and every time he found himself back at the farm looking at the beautiful woman, no matter how he tried to avoid it. It seemed like he didn't have control of where his mind went, like it was being pulled to her, and Leo didn't understand one bit. He also didn't get how every time she seemed to sense him and shot him out of his meditation. So after the fourth time, Leo approached his brothers and hoped they had some kind of idea.

"Maybe you've seen her in a movie or TV show," Donnie offered. Leo shook his head. They had all gathered in the kitchen while Mikey was making dinner.

"No, I know for certain I haven't seen her before."

Mikey looked up from the pizza he was making. Raph scratched his head and proposed another idea.

"Well, maybe she's some chick you just made up, ya know, like a fantasy girl or something."

"Even if that were true, how did she send me flying onto the floor? Last time I checked fantasy couldn't interact with reality."

Raph shrugged.

"I don't know, Leo. If she is a real person then she's special, I mean, to be able to do somethin like that? There's somethin weird with a girl like that."

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah, dude, she must have some serious power or something."

Leo rubbed his chin some more.

_**This doesn't make any sense, I've never seen her before, so why am I finding her in the Void, when my mind is supposed to be blank? Hmmm…. Was there anything strange about her? **_

"Well, she lives on a farm with a white fence." Leo announced. His three brothers looked at one another then back at him.

"Leo, there's plenty of farms with white fences," Donnie stated.

"I know, I know. Just, something was different about it, like it wasn't a normal farm. I don't know..just…something."

Leo walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He settled in front of the TV and turned it on. He began flipping through the channels, finally settling on the news.

_**Well, at least I can watch April. See what trouble she's been stirring up. **_

Donnie and Raph walked into the room and sat down. Suddenly a beautiful woman came on screen. She had long, blonde hair with deep blue eyes. Leo felt his breath catch in his throat.

_**That's the woman, the one I saw!**_

Donnie looked over at his brother to see a strange expression across his green face.

"Hey, Leo, you ok?" Donnie asked.

"That's her, the girl," he replied.

Donnie returned to the news program, could this be the girl from Leo's vision? The piece April introduced had been recorded the previous week; it had to do with animal cruelty. The young blonde woman on the screen was tending to an emaciated horse. The subtitle introduced her as Denise Vaughan, sole owner and operator of the Vaughan Family Animal Retreat. The interviewer went on about the animals at the retreat and what a typical day in Denise's life was like.

"Leo, that's her, isn't it?" Donnie asked.

Leo nodded, shocked at his luck.

"Wow, that's a stroke of luck," Raph announced, twirling one of his sai.

"Yeah, I'll say," Mikey added from the kitchen doorway.

Leo stared at the TV; still disbelieving the answers could've some so easily.

_**Denise Vaughan, Vaughan Family Animal Retreat. Vermont. **_

Leo now knew who she was and what she did, but he had yet to figure out why she was so important, but he had a deep feeling he would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own em, wish I did. Not making any money, also wish I did. I do own Denise and all affiliated settings, etc.

**R&R PLZ**

**oh and thanks to ** HellionKyou **for the review, I appreciate it!!!**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

Denise paced up and down her front porch, waiting for an injured turtle. Doc sat on one of the wicker rocking chairs and eyed her as she walked back and forth, his tail twitching slightly. Denise halted in front of the orange cat and looked down at him.

"Doc, they said fifteen minutes and it's been over a half hour now, where are they?"

Doc cocked his head to the right slightly and mewed at his mistress, his bright green eyes glinting in the afternoon sun. Denise chuckled at her fat feline.

"Yeah I think I _am_ worrying too much."

She began pacing again, hands interlaced behind her back.

_**If the injuries were as serious as she said, then surely she would've been hauling butt to get down here. I hope she didn't wreck or anything, that would be horrible. **_

Suddenly she heard a car horn. Denise looked up to see a rickety van bouncing up her driveway. She straightened and walked down the porch steps. The van quickly pulled up next to her and a woman with bright red hair hopped out to greet her.

_**Wow, what a head of hair. **_

"Hi, I'm April, and you must be Denise," The woman stated as she extended a hand to Denise. Denise shook her hand.

"Yes, I'm Denise now, where's the turtle?"

Denise watched as April visibly tensed. April looked to the van and then to the ground. Denise felt her nervousness, it was almost palpable.

_**What kind of turtle is this exactly?**_

"Miss. O' Neal, if I'm going to help the turtle we need to get it into the house and taken care of as quickly as possible."

April locked eyes with Denise. Denise could clearly see the combination of worry and fear behind her hazel orbs, and April quickly looked to the van again. Almost reluctantly, April walked to the back of her van, Denise following hastily behind. April opened the door, but Denise couldn't readily see inside the darkened vehicle. Denise heard whispers as April stepped out of the way to let Denise by. Concerned that it wasn't a _turtle_ in the van, Denise asked April to hand it to her.

"Well, I _can't_. He's too big for one person to carry."

Denise quickly ran through her mental list of turtles too big to be able to just pick up.

_**Oh, I hope it's not a snapping turtle, those things are **_**vicious**.

Denise cautiously stepped toward the van. She peered inside, and gasped.

* * *

April watched as the young woman peered inside the van, and gave a start at Denise's gasp.

_**Oh man, please don't scream,**_ April thought.

Instead Denise surprised April by running from the van, up her front porch and inside her house. The screen door slammed behind her and April felt a migraine coming on.

_**Oh great. Just great.**_

"I hate to say I told you so," a heavily Brooklynesque-accented voice called from inside the van.

"Shut up, Raph," another voice stated.

"Well, what are we gonna do now, April? He's getting worse."

April placed a hand to her forehead. Denise was probably already on the phone with the cops. They needed to leave, and quick, but to where? They needed help, but were quickly running out of options. Abruptly a loud bang and a cat's startled cry interrupted April's thoughts. She looked to the source of the sound and saw Denise running toward her with something large in her hands. She reached the vehicle and April recognized the object as a simple folding stretcher. She internally jumped for joy as Denise raced to the back of the van and unfolded the stretcher.

"I'm gonna need some help, guys," She stated to the shrouded occupants of the van. Hurriedly they jumped out of the van and Denise instructed them how to hold the stretcher as she had the remaining brother help her get the injured passenger out and onto the cloth and metal transport. April stood in a state of shock.

_**She's acting like there's not a thing wrong, like they're the most normal creatures in the world. **_

The turtles were also obviously fazed by her reaction, as they looked confusedly to April and each other.

"Ok, let's go, inside the house now, but don't jar him," Denise barked at the two brothers holding the stretcher, Denise held a small hand to the wound in the injured turtle's side and jogged alongside the transport. April quickly followed as they made their way inside Denise's farmhouse.

* * *

Leonardo paced around the lair, thinking about the girl on the news. _**Denise**_, his mind corrected him. Yes, that certainly answered the _who_, but not the _how_ and the _why_ of the situation. Suddenly Mikey's voice rang out from the kitchen announcing dinner. Leo made his way to the table and sat down as Donnie and Raphael joined him. Mikey waltzed in, steaming pizza in hand. Splinter slowly came to the table and settled into his chair as Mikey served the piping-hot pie. The family dug in and after a few moments, Mikey broke the silence.

"So Leo, you sure you haven't seen that dudette before? I mean, she's definitely got a face worth remembering. Maybe she did some show on TV before or something."

Leo nodded, still munching on a cheesy slice of homemade pizza. Donnie noticed his brother's brooding mood, and decided to change the subject, telling the family about his latest invention. Splinter's eyes suddenly snapped up from his plate, and signaled Donatello to be silent. The turtle's looked at their sensei. After a few moments' silence, they heard a tiny sound, like a ticking coming from the lair's den. Such sounds were normal for the area around Donnie's room, what with the various electronics about, but this ticking had a strange quality, and it had seemed odd that they hadn't noticed it before. Leo replaced his slice of pizza and quietly walked into the den. Something didn't seem quite right, something ominous hung in the air as Leo made his way around the various furniture and junk in the room. A twinkling caught his eye, and that was when Leo realized his enemy had the jump on him. He had realized too late what was happening and drew his katanas as the enemy came upon him.

* * *

**Oh, the drama!!! hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than last time. Yes, I will explain Denise's weirdo behavior, but all in good time!!! Don't be lazy, and REVIEW!!! **

** Wolfenangel7288**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the TMNT or anyone[thing affiliated. I do own all OCs, and settings, etc.

**PLZ R&R!!!**

**Thx to **Maiden-of-the-Elements ,1WOOF1**, and **HellionKyou** for the reviews!!!!**

**Wolfenangel7288 **

* * *

Leo met the intruders with movements so fluid they seemed an extension of him. He deftly cut down four, five of his enemies with the grace of a swan but the ferocity of a skilled predator. His eyes glazed over as he went into "the zone" as he and his brothers referred to it. A place where time stood still, and he more felt than saw his opponent. 

He was quickly joined by his brethren, all just a skilled as he. They met their foe with force, cutting them down almost as fast as they could file in. The seeming endless horde of opponents was startling; apparently they had this attack planned for some time. Leo delivered one more swift kick to yet another masked face, where the foe promptly dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Their sensei held back, wielding a bow and arrow just in case his sons required his assistance. The elderly rat watched on as his sons fought, and quickly plotted their escape.

He took the sudden break in enemies filing in as their chance, and quickly ordered his sons out of the lair. They followed Splinter out of the Lair's second exit and out into the sewer.

* * *

Heavy rain fell on the streets of New York. Droplets the size of golf balls hit unwary pedestrians as the sun set on another dreary day. Unbeknownst to most, a group of five moved stealthily through the shadows. Among the refuse left in the alleyways and onward to the rooftops, they glided like specters in the twilight. The group made their way to an apartment building, where a worried redhead and a muscular man were waiting for them. Upon reaching the desired apartment's window the group quickly filed in, out of the reach of raindrops and lightning.

* * *

"Are you guys ok?" April asked the turtles as they settled on and around the couch. Casey assisted Splinter through the window as Donatello explained the incident at the lair. 

"We still don't know how they found us, they didn't even trip the alarm system I set up," Donatello declared.

"And you're absolutely sure none of you were followed?" April questioned the group.

They nodded in unison.

"Someone had to have led them there, someone who already knew where the lair was," Leonardo added.

"Well, who all knows the way to the lair?" April questioned.

A loud knock on April's front door caught everyone's attention. The turtles drew their weapons and as April and Splinter looked on, Casey and the four ninjas cautiously made their way to the door. Another sharp knock echoed through April's apartment.

"Uh…who is it?" She called.

No answer.

April tried again. Louder.

"Who is it?"

A small, slightly familiar voice called back,

"Pizza delivery!"

The gang looked to each other, obviously confused.

Casey boldly stepped to the door and checked the peephole. Upon seeing the young man, Casey opened the door.

"Hey man, it's been a while!" He started to greet the young man, but stopped when he realized what he was carrying.

Keno confidently stepped into the apartment, holding a large semi-automatic rifle. He was soon flanked by two black-clad members if the Foot Clan.

April's gasp of surprise was audible in the ensuing silence.

"Well, well, it_has_ been a while, hasn't it," Keno stated, shifting the weapon's weight to one arm.

"Keno dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

A smug smile graced the young man's countenance.

"Yes, didn't expect to see me again, did you?"

"You're the traitor! You worthless piece of…"

"Now, now, no need to be so angry," Keno cut Raphael off.

"Keno, how could you?" April questioned, obviously appalled.

"It was easy, really. A young woman noticed my great martial arts skills, so she made me an offer. If I gave her you guys, she'd give me a ton of cash, not to mention my own group of Foot members to lead."

"Karai…" Leo whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Yes, and now its time to hold up my end of the deal."

Keno raised the weapon, aiming it at Casey.

"Casey, move!" Leo called.

Leo dove to move Casey out of the way, and the second he had Casey safe, the weapon fired.

Searing pain tore through Leo's side as several bullets tore through his skin and shell. He promptly dropped to the floor with a solid thud and a pained groan.

April screamed as the rest of the brothers engaged Keno and his flunkies. Splinter rushed to his son's side, followed quickly by April.

"Hold on, Leo," April whispered.

Leo shut his eyes, in attempt to drown out the pain. April could see the sweat already breaking out on his forehead. A pool of blood began to seep onto the floor, making April's stomach knot.

Raphael delivered a sharp blow to the top of Keno's head, and he dropped to the floor. Michelangelo and Donatello finished with the rest of the Foot members, and rushed to Leo's side.

"Donnie, there's a med kit in the bathroom closet," April stated.

Donatello rushed from sight as Raphael and Michelangelo hid their enemies' bodies in the janitor's hallway closet. Casey stood, completely dumbfounded.

April applied pressure to the biggest wounds as Leonardo rolled onto his shell. Blood oozed over her hands as she called to Donnie to hurry.

Leo looked up at his master. Concern leaked through the old rat's dark eyes. Splinter placed a warm paw on Leo's forehead.

"Sensei…" Leo began.

"Yes, my son, what do you require?" He answered, and stroked Leo's brow.

"D...Denise…the r-reserve…" He started, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Splinter nodded. The young woman his sons had been discussing. Perhaps she would help.

Donnie returned with the kit, and helped April as she doctored Leo's wounds.

"We need to go. Now," Raph stated.

April nodded.

"You guys carry him. I'll get my keys."

Casey finally sprung back into action and aided Raph in picking up the unconscious Leo.

The group hustled down the fire escape and into April's van, being as gentle as possible with Leo.

Once they were on the road and had semi-stabilized Leo, Splinter spoke to April of the piece on Denise's animal reserve.

She recalled the segment.

"April, we must go to this young woman. I feel she is of great importance to us. She will be able to help him."

April nodded and dialed the television station's number on her cell phone.

"Hey, Charles? It's April. Listen, do you have the number to that retreat we did a segment on? Yea, that's the one," April chatted into the phone.

She quickly grabbed a pen and pad of paper from her glove box, whilst trying not to wreck the car. She scribbled the number down as her boss gave it to her, glancing intermittently at the road.

"Ok, thanks Charles. I'll talk to you later."

She hung up and spoke to Splinter.

"The retreat is all the way in Vermont. If I high-tail it, we can make it in an hour or two."

Splinter nodded.

"Then we must hurry, time is of the essence."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't own em, not making money._

_All OCs and settings etc are mine._

**R&R PLZ!!!**

**Thx to **Pretender Fanatic** for the great review!!**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

Keno found himself in a broom closet. His head throbbed. He rubbed his forehead as he got to his feet. A wave of dizziness swept over him, and he extended a hand to the wall to steady himself. Keno took a step forward, and his booted foot came into contact with what he assumed to be one of his Foot members.

_**Useless. All of them. **_

Keno stepped over the two bodies near him and opened the door. He cringed when bright light poured into the small room. Once his eyes had adjusted, and he could ignore the blinding pain in his head, Keno turned to examine the two ninjas lying on the floor. He found that they were breathing.

_**Idiots. Let them find their own way back. **_

Keno began to make his way back to April's apartment, leaving the two unconscious bodies in the hall. The door stood ajar, but it was apparent no one was inside. He glanced to the clock hung in the kitchen; he had been lying in the blasted closet for almost an hour. His mind replayed what had transpired between him and the turtles. He smiled wickedly.

_**At least I injured their leader. They have nowhere to go. **_

Keno chuckled lightly. He closed April's front door and headed out into the night.

_**They'll have to make themselves known soon, if they plan to save their "fearless leader." And then, we'll strike. They won't escape death this time; I'll make sure of it.**_

* * *

"Ok, Leo. This is going to hurt…a lot."

Denise concentrated hard as she inserted the long tweezers into Leonardo's open wound. Leo groaned in his semi-conscious state. It took her a moment to find the bullet, but she quickly pulled the metal slug out and placed it next to its companions on a bloodied tray to her left. Denise adjusted her face mask slightly with one of her gloved hands.

"Ok, that's the last one," She stated to the incoherent turtle.

She grabbed a clear plastic bottle and a few cotton balls. She squirted the wound with the liquid and dabbed at with the cotton. Once she had the wound sufficiently cleaned, she tossed the bloodied balls into the receptacle at her feet.

Denise then grabbed a syringe filled with another clear liquid. Her eyes glittered in the bright over head light as she lowered her head to inject the area around the wound with a numbing agent. She then grabbed her needle and dissolvable thread and proceeded to stitch his side. Once done, she cut the rest of the thread, taped a gauze bandage over the stitches, and looked up at her patient.

_**He did spectacularly. Anyone else would've been crying for the anesthesia. Good thing he's so out of it. **_

Denise stood from her stool and patted Leo lightly on his muscular shoulder as she pulled the mask from her face. His skin felt warm to the touch and its texture was not unlike hers, only slightly rougher and…green.

"Alright, big guy. All done. I'll go get one of your pals to help me wheel you into one of the guest bedrooms. You'll need to rest a while, you lost a heck of a lot of blood, but you should be fine now."

Leo's eyes opened slightly at her voice. He smiled slightly up at her.

Denise pulled her gloves off and threw them into the small receptacle at her feet. She made her way to the door and poked her head out into the hallway.

"Could I bother one of you gentlemen to assist me?"

A group of heads popped up to look at her. They were all sitting in various chairs in the hallway, like expectant fathers. All but April and Casey, who were sipping coffee in the kitchen.

Michelangelo jumped up eagerly.

"I'll help dudette!" He raced to her side and Denise led him into the operating room, chuckling at his enthusiasm. She eased into the room, out of the line of sight of the remaining three in the hall.

"I don't trust her," Raphael stated.

"Raph, give it a rest," Donatello ordered.

"I mean, what kind of chick doesn't even think twice about the fact that we're walking, talking _turtles_, for cryin out loud? Normal people would be freaked out, ya know."

"Well, she's probably in denial," Donatello answered.

Raph shot his brother a look that said 'yeah, right.'

"Bullshit."

"My sons, let us not dwell on the actions of our host, for if she were to have done us harm, she most certainly would have made her intentions known by now. And I do not sense she means us ill," Splinter interrupted. And then continued,

"For now, let the subject rest."

"Yes, sensei," Both brothers mumbled.

Mikey and Denise wheeled Leonardo out into the hallway, Mikey chatting a mile a minute.

"So, how are ya feelin, bro? Doin ok? Yea, this sweet little dudette really patched ya up good. Doesn't look so bad now. Are ya hungry? Is there anything I can getcha?"

Denise noticed Leo's exasperated look, and she laid a hand on Mikey's arm, smiling.

"I think that's enough questions for now, Mikey. Let's get him to bed, ok?"

The fun-loving turtle nodded his head.

"Ok, dudette. Whatever you say!"

The three sitting in the hall watched as Leo was rolled away. They halted at a small oak door. Denise opened the door, revealing a small bedroom furnished with modern taste. Not much filled the small space besides a bed, dresser, and a vanity. The room still gave a cozy feel, and Mikey rolled his blue-clad brother to the bed whilst Denise pulled back the white cotton sheets and comforter. Denise had Mikey put Leo in bed, and she pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

"The rooms not much, but I think you'll like it. It stays pretty warm most of the time, but if you need extra blankets, just ask," She stated to Leo.

He nodded dazedly.

"Just rest and get better."

Leo nodded again, smiling feebly.

"Yea, dude. You need to be catching some major Z's," Mikey added.

Denise smiled at Mikey, and then turned her attention back to Leo.

"Would you like anything to eat? Some soup or a sandwich?" Denise asked Leo gently.

He turned his brown eyes up to her and smiled weakly.

_**She still hasn't freaked over the whole turtle thing yet.**_

"Soup would be wonderful, if it's not too much of a bother," He replied softly.

Denise smiled back at him and on her way out, asked for Mikey's assistance in the kitchen. He happily accepted, and quickly followed her out into the hallway.

Leonardo silently thanked her for taking his over-enthused brother with her, he really couldn't put up with much more of his hyper-activity, though he meant well.

Not long after Denise exited the room, Leo's other brothers and Splinter entered.

Donatello walked to his side and kneeled.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Leo," He stated.

Leo nodded. He could see the worry in his genius brother's eyes.

Leo couldn't help but wonder if he was meant to find Denise, like she was connected to him somehow. He quickly dismissed his magical thinking, but it did seem convenient to have found her on the eve of the attack.

_**It appears that everything does, in fact, happen for a reason. **_

Leo sighed as he looked at Raphael; he had a look of doubt etched on his face. Leo could already feel his argument coming.

"I'll still think there's something screwy goin on wit her," He stated.

Donnie sighed, rubbing his forehead in attempt to quell the on-coming headache. Raphael was so often like a broken record.

"Raph, sensei already said to stop dwelling on it," the purple-clad turtle stated.

Raphael huffed and stormed out of the room, like usual. Leonardo looked to his sensei. His eyes reflected deep concern, what if his ill-tempered brother was right, for once? She seemed like she really wanted to help, but what if Leo had read her wrong? What if the visions were meant to warn him against coming, and not, in fact, leading him here?

"I worry I have put us in danger. I shouldn't have suggested we come here. I have made us vulnerable, and…," Leo began.

Splinter raised a silencing hand, and walked to his son's bedside. He placed a calming hand on his forehead.

"Do not trouble yourself, my son. I think Miss. Denise has good intentions. I do not feel we are in any danger. You need your rest, so we shall go downstairs now," Splinter consoled.

Leo watched as his master and brother left, gently closing the door behind them. He reached up and untied his bandana, placing on the nightstand and hissing in pain as he jarred his wounded side. His head spun, and he softly lay back down on the cushy bed. He relaxed under the warm covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

After a while, a soft knocking came at his door. Denise quietly walked into the room, carrying a tray of steaming food. A comforting aroma quickly filled the room, and Leo inhaled appreciatively.

"Smells wonderful," He commented.

"It's homemade chicken noodle. Mikey's a big help in the kitchen. I made you a grilled cheese sandwich also, in case you wanted something more solid," Denise replied softly and smiling.

Denise crossed the room and set the tray on the nightstand. She stood and looked at the turtle on her guest bed. He was watching her with a questioning gaze. Something was weighing on his mind.

_**He probably thinks you're a loon. He doesn't know… **_

"Denise…" Leo began, interrupting her train of thought.

"Yes?" She replied.

Leo glanced down at the end of the bed, not meeting her eyes. All she had done so far was help them, and he couldn't bring himself to convey his mistrust in her. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Denise sat on the bed's edge and placed a small hand on his lower arm. She smiled at him, and Leo found her smile contagious.

"It's alright; I'm not here to hurt you. I know you guys aren't going to trust me right away, but that's fine. I do realize you're all turtles…and a rat, I'm not in some weird kind of denial. Don't worry about me; just know you're safe here."

He looked into her eyes, and felt an overwhelming sense of security. He could feel her aura, light and pure, yet strangely powerful, surrounding him and comforting his worries away. She could be trusted; he felt it as sure as the shell on his back.

Denise stood. She walked to the door and leaned on the frame.

"Eat; it'll help you heal faster. I'll be back later to check your bandage."

Leo looked over at the tray, and felt his mouth water. He looked back up to thank Denise again, but found she was gone.

_**Weird, I didn't hear her leave. **_

He dismissed it and grabbed the tray, favoring his side. He ate tentatively at first, but found the food delicious. She and Mikey made a great team in the kitchen. If nothing else, he'd definitely enjoy the food on his stay here.

After he had finished his meal he set the empty tray, minus its food and glass of milk, onto the night stand. Leo drifted into a deep slumber, thanking whatever gods that were looking out for him and his family.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own the TMNT or anything affiliated. I do own all OCs and settings, etc …So no stealing (like anyone would steal this crap anyway) but still, ENJOY!!! _

_**To avoid any confusion this time, this chapter takes place well before the turtles arrive. **_

_**I appreciate reviews, but they're not required. **_

_**Much luv to all!!!!**_

_**Wolfenangel7288**_

_**Oh, this chapter contains **__**Vulgar Language**__**…you've been warned!!!!**_

* * *

"I can't believe you; I see neither hide nor hair from you for weeks and suddenly you call me up, telling me this shit!" Denise yelled into the phone.

A muffled voice spoke from the other line.

"You're right, I_ DO_ like these animals more than you, you know why? They don't _CHEAT_ on me!"

Again the muffled voice.

"No, you know what, it's over. Find someone else to bullshit, because I'm not dealing with it anymore."

She angrily pressed the END button, and the phone gave a satisfying beep to signal the end of the call. She flung the phone across the kitchen, and heard it clatter on the hardwood floor before sliding into the hallway. She let out a short scream of frustration.

_**Men can be so STUPID. They promise everything to you, and then throw it all away for the first piece of ass that walks by. UGH, who needs em?**_

Denise stalked to the fridge and opened it slightly harder than needed; clinking together the jarred food in the door's shelving.

_**First some well-deserved ice cream, then I'm going on a ride. **_

She grabbed the half-eaten container of _Peanut Butter and Chocolate_ and strolled over to the table, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer as she passed.

Denise sat at her mother's antique table and began indulging in her favorite edible delight. Upon seeing his mistress had food, Doc leapt up on the table and sat, staring down Denise as she spooned another heaping bite of the creamy substance into her mouth.

"You can't have any, Doc. It'll make you sick," Denise stated to the cat, receiving a meow of protest.

Denise took a couple more big bites of chocolate-peanutbuttery goodness, and returned the container to the freezer. She threw the spoon into the sink on her way out the kitchen door, startling the overweight tabby as the metal clinked around before finally settling in the bottom of the dated basin. Doc leapt from the table onto the counter, walking to the sink and peering in. He placed a paw cautiously in and lapped at the left over ice cream on the spoon.

As she stepped onto the porch Denise saw her Bloodhound and Lab, barking in their play fight outside the large farmhouse.

Mere yards from the porch to the south stood an old barn, its faded red paint chipping. Surrounding the barn for about four or five acres was a grazing field, fenced in for the various livestock. A couple of miles past the aged building and slightly to the east lurked a beautiful pond filled with a variety of fresh-water fish, like bass and brim. It was surrounded by trees, but a few well-traveled paths led through the dense underbrush. This was where Denise would go to clear her mind, to take out any anger by swimming, fishing, or sometimes meditating. In the pond floated a wooden raft, resembling a part of the dock. She had built the thing with her dad years ago, and amazingly it had stood up to the test of time. Denise knew no one else went down to the pond, though she had offered free use of it to her closest neighbor, who lived, at the least, five miles away. The pond would be quiet, serene; the perfect hidden paradise.

Denise walked toward the barn, stopping to throw a stick her black Labrador had excitedly brought her. He tore across the yard, leaping over the bulldog as he napped under the shade of Denise's favorite climbing tree. She hurried into the barn, flinging the front doors open to the daylight. She waltzed to the tack room, feeling slightly less mad now that she was out in the sunshine.

_**Screw Dylan and his bullshit. I don't need a guy to be happy. Animals are twenty times better anyway. They don't judge, they don't criticize. They just love freely. **_

Denise retrieved her bridle, bit, and reins. She slung them over her shoulder as she grabbed her saddle and pad from the wooden horse and headed out the barn's back door. She threw the saddle on the bench just outside the door and placed her fingers into her mouth, letting out a piercing whistle.

A high pitched whinny came from across the fenced grazing field, and a large palomino mare came over the hill, galloping at full speed. The mare's light colored mane and tail flowed behind her as she tore through the grass toward the barn. She skidded to a halt directly in front of Denise and slowly walked to her rider.

"You ready for a ride, Christa?"

The mare nipped gently at Denise's long hair, an answer in the affirmative.

Denise saddled the beautiful mare with expert hands. She finished quickly and walked to Christa's left side, placing a foot in the stirrup and hauling herself on the overly tall horse.

"Alright girl, let's go."

* * *

Swimming in lazy circles was a trio of geese, honking loudly to each other as they made their rounds across the water. The pond's water was warm and inviting, and Denise relished her relaxed state as she reclined on her wooden raft. She floated lazily in the middle of the small lake while her dogs, who decided to follow, splashed and frolicked at the water's edge. Christa was grazing at the forest's edge, and lifting her head intermittently to check on Denise's whereabouts. Denise stared at the clear sky, losing herself in her thoughts.

Abruptly, a splash quite near the wooden raft caught Denise's attention. She rolled over onto her knees and peered out at the water.

_**Probably just a fish. **_

She scooted to the edge of the raft and dangled her feet into the dark water, kicking them gently against the pond's warm surface. Her thoughts began to drift again.

Suddenly she was back at the graveyard, the day her parents died.

_The preacher spoke of lovely things like heaven and the afterlife, but Denise wasn't paying attention. Her mind reeled with the harsh reality of the situation; her parents were gone…forever. She looked down at their caskets, hovering over deep holes in the earth. Lovely flowers lay on top of the matching black boxes, but Denise found them pointless. They'd die too. Just like her parents they'd wither and blacken, and become nothing more than compost. _

_She was only nineteen, her parents weren't supposed to be gone yet. She'd barely begun her life, when theirs were taken so suddenly._

_They weren't coming back because of him. That worthless piece of filth, he hadn't lost anything in the crash. She'd lost everything dear to her, but he still had his family to go home to every night. _

_It sickened her, how could he be so careless? So irresponsible? _

_Denise shivered against the sudden cold wind that whipped through the cemetery._

_The preacher ended his speech, and Denise watched as they lowered her parents into the earth._

_She turned to leave as they began to shovel dirt atop the caskets. She couldn't watch. Hot tears ran down her face, and she stilled her sobs until she was in her truck and out of earshot. She sat and cried, hiding her face in her hands. She mourned for the ones who loved her most, the ones who so graciously took care of her, and raised her so well. _

_They'd left everything to her, but she didn't know the first thing about running an animal reserve. How was she supposed to get by without them?_

Denise shook from the memories, even though the temperature at the pond had to be in the upper nineties. She looked at the setting sun, and decided to head back to the house. She dove into the warm water and swam to shore, where her dogs were napping in the fading light. She mounted Christa, ignoring the fact that her sopping clothes would probably ruin her saddle. She gazed for another moment at the beautiful sunset atop the mare, and started back through the trees to her house.

* * *

That night, Denise dreamed.

_She was walking through the streets of a city, one she didn't recognize. Debris littered the alleyways, and rising clouds of steam seemed to come from everywhere. The city was beautiful, even in its seeming state of decay. Denise walked along a street, admiring the glistening lights. She stumbled on something, and looked down. It was a manhole covering. _

_Strange. _

_She bent down and ran her fingers over the covering. She tried to lift it, and found it came off easier than she expected. Denise stared into the darkness, but instead of being frightened, she felt compelled to go in. She decided against fighting herself, and climbed down the ladder. Down in the darkness, she saw a small light, and started to walk towards it. The light grew larger as she walked, so she decided to run toward it. Her feet sloshed in the filthy water as she ran. She stopped at a hole in the floor, where the light was coming from. A ladder led down, so she climbed down it, infinitely curious. Upon reaching the bottom, she looked around and gasped. _

_It was a home of some kind, but who would live in the sewer? _

_She received her answer as a strange looking creature emerged from a train car. It resembled a turtle, but was unlike any species Denise had ever seen. It wore a blue bandana across its eyes, and it walked toward Denise with purpose. The turtle-man stopped feet from Denise and looked up. His eyes were a deep brown._

_A name lodged itself into her brain. _

_Leo. _

_She stared into the turtle's eyes and he reached out to her, extending a three-fingered hand. _

_Denise reached her own hand out to his._

* * *

She awoke with a start, and stared into the darkness of her room.

_**What kind of dream was **_**that**

She settled back into her covers, pondering her strange dream. Denise rolled to her side and stared out her window.

_**Leo. **_

_**Where had that name come from? **_

Denise sighed, and shifted to her other side.

_**I've got to stop watching those weird Sci-fi movies. They're really starting to mess with my head.**_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_Alas, I do not own the turtles…or Splinter…or anyone else besides my OCs._

_**Ok, well... It's been a while, I know. I'll try to make the next update sooner, but no promises. Anyway…here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

**Reviews are lovely. Feedback helps sucky stories become ok stories.  
**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

The Foot's lair was hidden well from prying eyes and very well-secured. Up to eight ninja patrolled the outside of the complex, not a football field's distance away from cold, murky waters. After their most recent defeat, the Foot had relocated to the abandoned part of the downtown docks.

Hurrying down the entrance hallway was a very pissed off man. His boots echoed in the small hall, lit dimly overhead by rusted fixtures. A duo of ninja followed in the man's wake, stumbling slightly. Keno busted through a door at the end of the hall, and the pair ducked in before the door could slam closed.A small gathering of ninja waited for them in the room, all gathered behind a solitary figure in a mask.

Keno rounded on the group, rushing to the leader.

"Where were you?! You were supposed to finish them off while we took care of the bitch and her idiot boyfriend!" he yelled at the masked ninja.

"They were quicker than anticipated. It was unfortunate, but couldn't be helped," Karai stated.

"Well, I managed to shoot one of them, so they'll have to make themselves known soon if they plan on saving him."

Karai nodded slightly. The Foot had ties to many businesses and operations in New York, including the Police squadron, making it easy to find almost anyone in the great city.

"I will inform our allies. We'll keep our ears and eyes open for any leads. It should be easy to find them."

Keno turned to leave.

"You better hope so."

* * *

Denise walked down the stairs feeling a little better. 

_**Well, at least I know I'm not going crazy… I now know that giant talking turtles named Leo do actually exist. **_

The turtles and their sensei were actually quite human, in all aspects besides appearance. They interacted like any regular family. They each had their own distinct personality. Mikey's incessant chatter had eased her nerves a bit while she cooked for the large group, and after a while Denise felt like she was in a room with run-of-the-mill people... not a group of mutant turtles and a rat.

A sudden rapping at her front door snapped Denise back to reality.

_**What the hell? **_

She bolted down the last of the steps and into the kitchen, where the only people sitting around were April and Casey. Denise looked about for the turtles and Splinter, but to no avail. She shot the duo sitting at the table a slightly nervous look, but April reassured her.

"They're very good at hiding, don't worry. Were you expecting someone?"

Denise shook her head.

After casting a worried glance at April, Casey stood slowly and walked to his ragged bag of weapons, sitting haphazardly against the side of the kitchen door. He grabbed his hockey stick and followed behind Denise as she walked to her front door, pulling his hockey mask down over his face.

_**Do ninjas knock?**_

After hearing about the turtles' daring escape, Denise felt more than slightly uneasy as she pulled back the aged oak door. The door opened slowly to reveal not Keno or a band of angry ninjas, but a man dressed in khakis and a white shirt. The bouquet of flowers he held in his right hand were offset by his sparkling smile and straight-set hair. He stood confidently on Denise's porch, almost arrogantly. It was obvious the man worked out, his short sleeves bulged from the size of his biceps.

Denise exhaled sharply.

"Andy, what have I told you about coming by without calling?!"

The man instantly stuck out a pouting lip, and placed his free hand on his hip.

"I would've called, but my cell died…"

He then noticed Casey standing behind Denise, bedecked in his Voorhees-esque glory. Andy shot Denise a devilish smile. He leaned forward and whispered mischievously,

"Oooooh, am I…interrupting something?"

Denise rolled her eyes, and huffed at Andy.

"No! I was just eating some lunch with _friends_."

"Friends…yeah, sure little cuz, whatever you say…What's up with the mask?"

"It's just my thing," Casey answered, lowering his hockey stick and pulling his mask up.

"Geez, Denise. Never knew you were so kinky," Andy baited.

Denise shoved Andy playfully, making the tall man stumble backwards slightly.

"So you guys are cousins?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, sadly _this_ is the only family I have within four hundred miles, Andy this is Casey…Casey, Andy."

"AAAAANDY! I thought you said this wouldn't take long!" a voice called from behind Andy. He turned slightly to look behind him, revealing his sports car and the busty blonde within. Denise scoffed.

"Gimme a minute!" Andy called back to the impatient woman. She flipped her hair huffily and turned her attention to the flip down mirror. Andy turned back to his cousin, smirking.

"I'll never understand your fondness of dumb, big-boobed women," Denise muttered.

Andy shrugged.

"Neither will I. Well cuz, I'll let you two get back to…_lunch_… and I'll see you later…oh, these are for you."

Andy extended the flowers to Denise, a bouquet of yellow roses. She took them gingerly and Andy bolted off the porch, waving back at the duo standing in the doorway. The car started with a loud growl and sped off down the driveway as Denise shut the door.

* * *

_**Yay for updates!!!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the TMNT…though I wish I did…

I do own all OCs and settings…plots…ETC….

Oh…and if you find any typos, time-errors, etc…please lemme know… it helps a lot.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!

Wolfenangel7288

* * *

Officer Thompson sat in his police car, air conditioner on full-blast. He was a large man, and large men needed as much cool air as possible…in his opinion. 

It was evident by the four-day-old stubble that he had poor hygiene and the sour expression on his face dictated a horrible outlook on life. That didn't stop him from doing his job though, contrary to what the designated district counselor would say. That uptight prick wouldn't know left from right… at least in _Officer Thompson's_ opinion.

His police car sat on the side of the road on the outskirts of New York.

He snapped to attention as an APB leaked through the speakers. He wouldn't let what others thought of him get in the way of his duty.

"Keep an eye out for a van, license plate number XYV 96R. Older model, green and white paint. Suspects considered armed and dangerous, if seen phone in location immediately, but do not engage suspects. I repeat, do not engage."

The officer wiped the drool from his stubbly chin and scanned the road. It was a slow day, but a few hundred cars had already passed through the long stretch of highway. He checked the road in front of him again. Not seeing anything matching the description of the vehicle, he settled back into his seat and began toying with the radio's microphone.

His mind drifted again, as it so often did. He thought of nothing in particular, just random ideas like the shape of the clouds he could see and what he'd have for dinner tonight.

He lifted his eyes briefly back to the road just in time to see a rickety van, matching the APB's description, speed past his car.

Shocked, he dropped the microphone to the floorboard. He hurriedly scrambled around to retrieve the device. After a few moments, he grabbed the coiled cord and brought the microphone to his face. He quickly called in the van's description and his location to headquarters.

"Suspect spotted, heading East on I-20. Green and white van," He turned to check the plates as they passed, "License plate XYV 96R."

After dispatch confirmed his report, the officer settled back into his chair, and let his mind wander again.

Officer Thompson was pleased with himself.

* * *

"And that is how we came to be," Splinter finished from his perch on the window seat. 

After a couple days, it became evident to the old rat that Denise was a person to be trusted. She was a girl of honesty, compassion, and kindness; an ally worth having. He felt a strong pull to her spirit; this girl was of high importance to his family, he felt it in his bones.

Although it was suggested to relocate to April's farm, Splinter felt it risky to move his injured son in such a state. The medicine needed to aid his recovery was at their disposal while in Denise's attendance, but out at April's farm they had nothing. It was also obvious that Denise would take good care of his family; it was evident from her concern for Leonardo's health that she would let no harm befall them.

He had meditated many hours in the window seat before coming to a conclusion on the issue surrounding his family. They would stay with their new friend, if only for long enough for Leonardo to heal, then it might be wise to begin the search for yet another new home. Splinter relayed the message to all, and had called Denise before him to tell the story of their origin.

Her eyes were bright with interest; Denise found the turtles and their sensei endlessly intriguing. She shifted her position on her couch to look at them all.

Mikey sat on the floor with a very happy Gunther in his lap, Donnie reclined on the couch with Denise, and Raphael leaned against one of the antique bookshelves next to his sensei. Having heard the story a few times, April and Casey had elected to go into town to buy extra clothing and extra food, for it was deemed too risky to return to New York just yet.

"That's so amazing," She uttered. "But… I already knew you lived in the sewer."

The ensuing tension was almost painful. With four sets of eyes upon her, Denise lowered her gaze to her lap. She twirled a strand of hair nervously.

"H-How did you know that?" Donatello questioned. "You…don't have connections to the Foot…do you?"

She shook her head vehemently.

"No…no…its not like that…I…well…"

Denise looked back to her hands, wringing tensely before her. She crossed her feet at the ankle as she looked to the others' surprised faces.

_**Well, here goes. **_

"I've seen you…well one of you... Leo… in a dream I had…actually… a couple of dreams. They started up a couple of weeks before you guys got here."

Splinter rubbed his chin with bony fingers.

"This is most interesting. It seems fate has worked in our favor."

Raphael growled softly in response. He shifted his weight to his other foot, twirling a sai in his hand.

Denise lowered her gaze to the floor in thought.

_**Well, they didn't seem to think I'm totally bonkers…that's good. **_

After a few moments of silence, Raph broke the peace.

"Master Splinter, don't ya' 'tink we should move when Leos bettah?"

The rat pondered his question.

"I think we should leave that for Leonardo to decide…it was his decision to come here….so it should be his decision for us to leave. But for now let us relax and rest…this is a time to heal."

With a wave of his hand, he let the group know he was finished speaking, and rose from his seat in the window to check on his injured son upstairs. Raphael quickly retreated outside to explore more of the area's surrounding woods, as he had been the past few days.

Denise called after the hot-headed turtle.

"If you go a little ways to the Southeast, there's a pond at little past the trees. It's really pretty."

He nodded in understanding and exited the room.

She sighed.

"Well, at least he's stopped growling at me when I talk to him," she stated to the two remaining turtles.

Donnie chuckled.

"You're lucky, he normally throws things at us," Michelangelo stated, still petting the lab.

"Yeah, I think he's starting to come around," Donnie remarked from behind the book he'd taken from one of the shelves.

Mikey stopped stroking the dog's head to look over at Denise.

"So, what's there to do here?" He questioned with his characteristic happiness.

"Do you need help doing anything? We'd be happy to assist…it's the least we could do," Donatello added, pausing from his reading to look at their hostess.

Denise pondered a moment, and then looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It read six thirty. She smiled brightly at her newfound helpers.

"It's feeding time," she said as she stood, adjusting her tank top as she walked toward the kitchen.

Gunther's ears pricked up at them mention of food, and raced to the kitchen ahead of the trio, sliding to a stop in front of his bowl.

Upon entering, the trio found a meowing orange blob of a cat waiting for his food. He sat on his large haunches and meowed impatiently at Denise as she walked to the cupboard.

"Hold yer horses, ya great fat thing," She called to Doc as she handed the bag of Kitty Chow to Donatello, reaching quickly afterward for the Dog Chow.

She handed the bag to Mikey and headed to the refrigerator as the two filled all the animal bowls in the kitchen. Once through the boys returned the bags to the pantry and cringed when they saw what Denise had pulled from the fridge.

She smiled at them.

"What…ya never seen a big bowl of meat before?" She prodded.

"Geez I thought only people like Jeffrey Dahmer had stuff like that in their fridge," Mikey stated.

Denise chuckled as she handed it to Donnie, and pulled another large bowl of chopped vegetables out for Mikey. The trio exited the kitchen, and Denise stopped in front of a large metal triangle. She rang the dinner bell, its loud chiming echoed through the reserve. She quickly led the boys off the porch and out towards a large fenced structure, about four hundred yards northeast from the house, narrowly missing the stampede of hungry cats and dogs. They came to a large gate with a hinged slot, about eight square inches, cut into it.

Denise felt the boys jump behind her as a booming roar greeted their arrival. A large tiger bounded to the fence, eager to get his food.

Denise introduced the large cat, Jack. The animal studied the two newcomers curiously, sticking his head against the fence and sniffing. He pulled back and growled softly.

"I think he likes you," Denise stated happily.

"Well, let's hope so…I kinda prefer _not_ to be cat food," Donnie stated as he approached with the bowl.

Denise lifted the lever on the side of the slot, and Donnie quickly threw in a large piece of meat, to Jack's delight. The cat greedily snatched the food and bounded into his enclosure.

Denise motioned for Donnie to throw in the other piece, and he complied.

"Is there another tiger?" Mikey asked.

Denise nodded.

"Yeah, Chloe, but she's really shy…I doubt she'll come out while we're here."

As if to prove her wrong, Chloe stalked up to the fence, eyeing the turtles warily. She sniffed the meat, and then licked it…as if testing it. She looked to the turtles again before taking her food and quickly running off with it.

"Wow, she's sure skittish for something that big," Mikey commented.

Denise started walking again, and the two turtles strolled alongside her.

"Yeah, she was abused. But she's so much better than when she first got here," Denise responded.

"Have all the animals been abused?" Donnie asked.

They neared a large building with a domed roof. A large, open-air pen surrounded one end of the building, with glass-faced cages running along one side.

"Well, most of them…some were just abandoned. Some starved, ya know stuff like that…or either their owners couldn't take care of them…like with Jack, he got so big the owners had to give him up."

They nodded in understanding. A strong breeze whipped through the trio, tussling Denise's blonde hair. She quickly tied it into a ponytail as they approached the building. She noted how quiet the two beside her walked, and how loud her boots were in contrast. She attempted to walk a little quieter, to match her companions. As they reached the enclosure, they took a peek inside.

Mikey squealed with excitement; he caught a glimpse of what he was getting to feed. Inside the open-air pen sat a large tortoise, walking slowly around his habitat. Another smaller turtle swam in the pool Denise had built, and he poked his head out of the water to assess his visitors.

Denise opened the door to the pen, and ushered her helpers inside. Mikey walked over to the large tortoise, who eyed him curiously. Mikey held out a large leaf of lettuce, and the tortoise happily relieved him of it.

"Dude, this is awesome! You get to chill with these guys everyday?"

Denise nodded, smiling at Mikey.

"His name is Gregory, and the one in the pool is Apollo. He's a Land tortoise, and Apollo is a red ear slider," She stated.

Donnie bent to grab another leaf of lettuce and walked to the small pond, offering it to the swimming turtle. After a moment's hesitation, Apollo grabbed the leaf and munched happily on it. After dumping the bowl's contents on the ground in front of Gregory, Mikey stood and the trio exited the turtle pen.

Denise turned to face her helpers.

"Ok, next we feed the livestock. If the snakes hadn't been fed a week ago, I'd show ya how to do that…but I guess you guys lucked out." 

After leading them into the barn and dishing out the grain and hay to the parade of sheep, pigs, and horses, Denise led the boys back inside the house. They threw the dirty bowls into the sink and Denise thanked them for their help.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Leo, you guys make yourselves at home," She stated as she walked up the stairs.

Taking her up on her offer, Mikey rummaged through the pantry as Donnie searched through her bookshelves.

* * *

Leonardo sat up slightly as he heard the door open. He smiled as he saw Denise poke her head out, seeing if he was asleep. She smiled brightly at him and walked into the room, closing the door gently behind her. 

"Hey," Leo greeted.

"How ya feeling'?" She asked as she reached his bedside.

"Much better, thanks," He responded.

She reached into the bedside table and retrieved the thermometer, handing it to the bed-ridden turtle. Leonardo promptly stuck it into his mouth as she retrieved her stethoscope, warming it in her hand before placing it on his plastron. After a few deep breaths, Denise replaced the implement to the drawer and retrieved the thermometer, checking the read out. Happy with the results, she beamed her contagious smile at Leo, and he smiled back. 

"You don't have a temp, now lemme get a look at the stitches, 'kay?"

The turtle complied, folding down the sheets and holding his arm above his head. Denise kneeled and examined the various wounds, gently prodding with her fingers.

"You're healing very well, better than I expected. You should be able to walk around soon, say tomorrow or the day after… heck, you could even come down for dinner tonight, depending how you feel. Not too much exertion though, wouldn't want you to pull any stitches."

Her concern made him smile. She was very kind, and helpful. Other than that…Leo knew next to nothing. He still didn't know much about the woman who'd saved his life, but he was determined to know more.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him.

He shook his head.

"No, Sensei brought me some water earlier," He gestured to the small pitcher and glass on the nightstand, "but I'm a little hungry."

She nodded, and began to walk out of the room, but he stopped her. Denise turned to him, casting those twinkling blue eyes on him.

"Would you mind just…hanging out with me for a little bit?" he asked tentatively.

She smiled happily. Denise pulled up the chair she'd set out for Splinter, and pulled it to Leo's bedside. She pulled her jeans a fraction higher as she sat on the creaky chair.

"Something bothering you?" She asked.

"No, I just wanted… to know a little about you, being as you saved my life," He said.

Denise nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well, how did you get a place like this?"

Denise's face fell, and Leo felt instantly guilty. He started to apologize, but Denise stopped him.

"It's ok... My parents…they originally owned it, but…they died, a few years ago. They left everything to me."

After a brief moment, Leo continued asking questions.

"Did you…have anyone helping you?"

She nodded, now twiddling the small charm on her necklace.

"Yeah, Andy...my cousin, he came to live with me here for about a year. I finished up on my Bachelor's Degree, and then Andy left."

Leonardo nodded.

"You majored in Zoology." He gestured to the diploma framed on the wall.

She nodded.

A knock came from the door. Donatello poked his head in the door.

"You might want to come downstairs…someone's coming down the driveway," He stated.

"What kind of car is it?" She asked, quickly standing.

"A dark colored SUV."

Denise's brow furrowed.

"He wouldn't dare…"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_This story is for entertainment purposes only, and, unfortunately…I'm not making any money. I don't own the Turtles, but I do own all OCs, settings…etc. _

**Let's all remember that reviews are very helpful, and let me thank **_Pretender Fanatic_** for her useful turtle info. **

**So… I've gone back and tweaked a few chapters, and am planning to tweak some more, so I'd really appreciate if you let me know if you find typos or anything like that. **

**Enjoy the latest chapter!!!**

**Wolfenangel7288**

* * *

Keno reclined in the chair, rocking back slightly as the metal creaked from his weight. He sat at a table, a lone light hanging above his head. Across the table sat Charles Pennington, in obvious distress. He was sweaty, and looked sickly pale. His glasses sat askew on his face, and his clothing was torn and filthy.

Keno leaned forward, and smirked as Charles' face lit up with fear. They hadn't been gentle with April's boss, and it showed. Along his cheekbone sat a few dark purple bruises, roughly in the shape of a fist. The man had scrapes all over and in the holes of his clothing one could see the swelling of red, raw flesh.

"When was the last time you had contact with April O' Neal?" Keno asked, watching his captive bemusedly.

Charles' eyes darted about the room as he answered.

"A couple of days ago, she called about some story we covered."

Keno's eyes roamed over the man, looking for deception. Finding no hint of a lie, Keno continued.

"What story?"

Charles wrung his hands on the table. He didn't want to give answers, but it wasn't as though he had a choice. They'd just subject him to more beatings if he didn't answer, he'd found that out the hard way.

"Uh…a …a segment on animal cruelty, w…we interviewed this woman on the animal reserve she owns. She's s-some kind of animal doctor…I think."

Keno's face lit up. He leaned forward anxiously.

"Where is this reserve?"

Charles hesitated. Keno lashed out in anger, striking the man in the face with his palm. Charles' head jerked to the side, and his glassed sailed to the other side of the room. A trickle of blood and saliva fell from his lips, and Keno asked his question again.

"East of B-B-Bennington…a l-little town called Sugar Creek."

Keno smiled. He walked to the door, and exited.

"Kill him," he ordered the guards standing outside the room.

Keno walked along the hallway, smiling cruelly as he heard the grown man's anguished scream.

* * *

Raphael watched as the SUV pulled to a stop next to Denise's blue pickup. He slid further into the shadows against the side of the house, thankful for the fading afternoon light. It was a good thing he'd decided to return from his excursion early, for nothing good ever came from an unexpected dark-colored automobile. He slipped a sai into his three fingered hand as the man exited the vehicle, and watched carefully as the newcomer came to a sudden stop, a few yards in front of his car. 

Raphael hadn't heard Denise exit the house, but he heard her now; yelling some colorful phrases at the man. Her language surprised him; she'd never even so much as raised her voice since the group had arrived. But then again, they hadn't been there but a few days.

Raphael took another, more examining, look at the man.

He had a cherub's face, seemingly innocent. His eyes were a light shade of brown, and pleasantly emphasized his liquid chestnut hair. His jeans were tight, and his shirt slightly billowy. He didn't look like much of a threat, but his body posture screamed "superiority complex."

Raphael had seen that stance many a time, in his stint as the Night Watcher. New York thugs always thought they were invincible… the more dangerous ones carried guns… and Raphael hoped that wasn't the case now. The last thing they needed was for someone _else_ to get shot…especially their temporary hostess. Raphael didn't think the man had a gun, but kept a stern watch on him just in case he pulled one out.

The stealthy turtle sidled closer to the front of the house, where Denise and the newcomer were having a very lively chat. From what he caught of their loud conversation, Raphael gathered that this was an ex… who was obviously _not_ welcome. He could see Denise now, through the gaps in the porch railing. Raphael was confident he couldn't be seen, and moved a little closer to the front of the porch, where he could get an open shot at the intruder, if need be.

"You need to leave, Dylan. Now," Raph heard Denise order the man.

Dylan ignored her and began to walk once more, smirking in a self-assured way.

"And what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it?" He asked her smugly. The man sneered at Denise, daring her to answer.

Raphael watched him intensely, waiting for the punk to get a little closer. If he got within range, Raphael could easily hit him with a sai. If the guy had any sense he'd bolt as soon as the weapon hit him...of course…that meant he'd probably be minus one sai when the jerk took off, but weapons were replaceable.

All of a sudden a broom sailed through the air, right at Dylan's head. He ducked quickly, but almost not quickly enough. The broom landed handle-tip first in the grass a few feet away. Denise already had something else in her hand, what looked to be some kind of dog toy.

Raphael repressed a snicker; she was feisty, even if her aim sucked something awful.

Dylan stood angrily, and walked closer to the porch. He hadn't got a few more feet before another object sailed through the air at his head. He ducked, barely in time to dodge the large dog toy, which squeaked upon hitting the ground behind him. Next came an empty bucket; the metal handle clipped his thigh before the thing fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Through the loud chaos of Denise's onslaught of random projectiles, Raphael heard the soft whisper of a window opening. Raphael raised his head slightly, to see another mostly concealed turtle. Donatello stood within the billowy curtains of the bay window, effectively hiding himself. Raphael could just make out the silhouette of his dome shaped head, and the ends of his purple bandana. Raphael turned his attention quickly back to the scene in front of him, just in time to see Denise throw another object at her unwelcome guest. This one actually hit her target, right on the forehead, and Dylan reacted violently. He jumped onto the porch and grabbed Denise, slamming her into the front of the house before Raphael could get in his shot... or before Denise could grab something else to hurl.

"Damn," Raphael cursed softly.

He couldn't throw his sai, it might hit Denise, and he obviously couldn't jump out and kick the guy's ass without exposing himself. The jerk had her pinned against the wall, but she wasn't sitting still. Denise thrashed against Dylan's grip on her shoulders. He barely had a hold on her, but it was apparently enough to keep her against the house. Dylan didn't have but a moment before she kicked out wildly, and luck was on her side. She connected with the soft, sensitive area between his legs, and the man instantly dropped his grip on her to cup his groin. Denise shoved him hard, and he stumbled back a few steps. Raphael seized the opening, throwing his weapon, and smiled when it landed where he'd wanted; in the tender flesh of the man's thigh.

Dylan screamed at the sudden, added pain. He apparently thought Dense had thrown it; he glared daggers at her before pulling the rounded blade from his leg. Denise looked shocked for a moment before quickly running inside, slamming and locking the door behind her. Dylan threw the sai at the house; it clanged to the ground loudly. He stumbled to the door, limping heavily, and pounded on the screen.

"Open this damn door!" The man screamed at the house and pounded harder.

Moments later the man screamed again, in pain, and it took a few seconds before Raphael realized what had happened. The shuriken protruding from the man's arm confirmed that Donatello had taken a shot from the window. Sensing another attack, Dylan hastily began his retreat. Raphael watched as he almost fell down the steps, clutching his bleeding arm as he limped hurriedly to his car. He pulled the shuriken from his arm and tossed it to the ground as he entered the vehicle, quickly peeling out of the driveway. Raphael waited until the car was completely gone to retrieve his discarded weapon and knock on the front door.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own the TMNT or anything/one/place affiliated. The OCs and settings are mine however._

**Holy freaking crap...I finally updated this fic!! I know...slow as all get out...but hey, better late than never. **

To avoid any confusion, large expanses of _Italic_ text indicate a _Flashback _or _memory_.

**Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!!**

**Review puh-leaze...**

Wolfenangel7288

* * *

Water pooled in a filth infested puddle beneath a leaking, rusted duct. The floor was grimy, and what was once grey cement had turned to deep green from years of neglect. The walls themselves had sprouted greenery. Slimy and foul-smelling, the lichen massed in large lumps, embedded between the cracks in the brick. Large pipes ran the length of the ceiling, hissing steam from poorly welded joints.

A man and woman briskly walked the length of the hot, cramped passageway. They came to a door; it looked no different than any of the others along the stretch of hall. The woman turned the knob, to its protest, and the two stepped inside. The metal door slammed shut behind them, it echoed loudly through the hall.

"How long until your men are ready, Karai?" the man questioned as he sat at the desk inside the small room. The woman adjusted her cloak as she strode to a large U.S. map spanning one wall. Below the chart on a small end table sat a pushpin container.

"It should not take more than two days to organize a reconnaissance group," she answered, plucking a red pin from the clear box. Karai searched the map, and placed the pin directly on the small, black dot labeled Bennington, Vermont. She then ran a finger a small distance east of her pin. Not finding the town for which she searched, Karai scrunched her brows. She looked harder at the chart, a little more past her pin. Keno pushed back in the swivel chair, placing his feet on top of the desk while he watched Karai hunt. He mentally noted the pleasant swell to her backside, along with the shapely curves of her thighs and calves.

"Sugar Creek is not on this map," she remarked, after a minute more of searching. She erected herself and turned to face the man sitting at the desk.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard to find. We'll have to send out a couple of groups instead of one. How much longer will it take to organize more men?"

She pondered for a moment, and then plucked a handful of pins from the jar. She marked five different spots along the map, each varying distances from Bennington.

"We should cover a fifty mile radius east of Bennington. If we send out five groups, it shouldn't take more than a week or two to find this Sugar Creek. To organize the groups, it will take three or four days."

* * *

Casey held the fishing pole tight, watching the orange and white bobber gently sway in the distance. He leaned back against the tree, letting the mild breeze tussle his dark hair.

The sun reflected off the lake's surface, casting glittering snakes over the water.

Casey heard shuffling from the trail. He turned his head to see Leo emerge from the trees, followed closely by Denise and April. April held a basket in her left hand, covered with a small white cloth. The smell of bread reached his nose, and his stomach grumbled audibly. April spotted him sitting against the tree and walked over, a smile curving the corner of her mouth.

"I figured you'd be hungry by now," She stated, digging into the basket and extending a roll to him.

"Thanks, Babe. You're the greatest." He took a hunk out of the offered bread, chewing quickly. He turned his attention to April, who'd sat on the grass next to him.

He watched as she traced the second finger on her left hand absentmindedly. Casey quickly cast his eyes past April, watching as Denise helped Leo sit on the blanket she'd splayed onto the grass. She held a bicep gently as he lowered to his knees, then to his backside. Denise settled onto the blanket next to him, they chatted between themselves. Casey couldn't hear what they were saying, but decided it probably wasn't that interesting anyway. He scowled as he took in the welts on her arms. It'd been a couple of days since Dylan's visit, and the reminders of his unstable temper still covered her in black and purple. When he and April had returned from their shopping trip, they'd found Denise sitting on the kitchen island, being examined by Donnie.

* * *

_Denise sat on her white kitchen island, clutching an ice pack to the darkening bruises on her upper left arm. Her back was to Donatello, who gently poked different spots along her spine. The hem of her shirt bunched around her shoulders as the turtle inspected her vertebrae. Casey watched from his chair at the table, playing a very distracted game of cards with Michelangelo. April sat sipping coffee next to the card players. _

"_Are you sure you're ok?" Donnie called from his bent-kneed position behind her. _

"_Yes," she replied. "I'm alright. Just a little shaken up." _

_Raphael cleared his throat from the doorway. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the white frame. April took another sip of her coffee, recognizing the indignant look in Raphael's eyes. Mikey muttered a 'here we go' under his breath as Casey shook his head lightly. _

"_So, what's his story?" Raphael questioned, his tone gruffer than usual. _

_Denise sighed softly, casting her eyes to the floor before turning them onto the hot-tempered turtle. _

_"That would be Dylan, my ex ….basically just your average rat-bastard, cheating loser."_

_She set the ice pack onto the island's surface, and poked at the melting cubes within. Talking about Dylan made her visibly anxious. _

_"Didn't seem so average when he had you slammed against the wall." _

_Denise frowned, as did Donatello. Denise debated with herself on ripping Raph a new one, or letting his cynicism slide. She considered the speed at which she'd seen the turtles moved, and decided not to bait the hot-tempered terrapin. _

"_It's not like I asked him to stop by. I haven't seen Dylan in a long time, not since we broke up… and he's never put his hands on me before…but, then again…I've never decked him with a curry brush either." _

_Raphael didn't seem convinced. He opened his mouth to express his doubt, but Donnie interrupted. _

_"Raph, can't you just drop it?"_

_Raphael rounded on his brother. The three at the table tensed. _

_"No, I can't Donnie, not since we're stayin' here and she's got random people just showin' up outta nowhere, tryin ta beat the crap outta her…" _

_A sharp rap on the floor caught their attention. The trio in the kitchen turned to see Splinter standing in the hall, holding the end of his walking stick. Donnie stood and pulled the hem of Denise's shirt back down to her hips._

_"That is enough, Raphael. Our hostess has been gracious to openly share her home with us, your anger is unwarranted. She cannot control those who show up without invitation." _

_Raph bowed his head respectfully to his master and mumbled a 'yes, Sensei' in reply. _

"_Now, I will retire to Miss. Denise's living area. If you need me, I will be watching my stories." _

_The rat departed, his tail swishing lightly on the hardwood floor. Raphael grunted and made his way outside; Denise cringed as the door slammed behind him._

* * *

"Catch anything?" April questioned, snapping Casey back into reality. He smiled, before reaching over to the small cooler he'd borrowed. He opened the lid to reveal a pile of fish, each healthily fat lying over the small mountain of ice.

"Oh, good. We'll have fish for dinner then." April leaned her head against Casey's shoulder, and cast her eyes out to the lake. Casey smiled, and inhaled the flowery scent of her hair. He pressed a hand to his left jean pocket, to the small box within. It felt heavy against his thigh, pleasantly so.

In the water a few feet away from shore Mikey splashed happily with Denise's dogs. They barked loudly and bounded after the stick Mikey had picked up from the trail. Casey leaned back against the tree, taking in the fresh air.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Leo smile like that," April remarked. Casey threw his gaze to the duo on the blanket. A grin stretched across the turtle's face as he and Denise chatted. Leo looked happy, a look rarely seen on the all-too-serious ninja. Casey found himself smiling while watching the two.

"I don't think I have either," He stated softly, turning his gaze back out to the water.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey there. Whats happenin? Who me...no I don't own the TMNT, or anything/one affiliated... But I do own all my OCs and Settings, and whathaveyou.  
**_

Enjoy the latest chapter...

and dont forget to review.

Thanks so much,

Wolfenangel7288

* * *

They were all the same, Andy decided. They all had nearly-matching clothing, black, with hats drawn low to cover their faces. It didn't take but a moment for Andy to decide these people meant trouble. Perhaps it was the way they dressed, or it could've been the strange and clipped way they acted. Or maybe it was the fact that the picture one of them held out to him bore a striking resemblance to the van he'd seen parked in front of his cousin's farmhouse. He had barely gotten out of his car, intending to head inside the Boar's Head bar, when the group had intercepted him. They had asked for his help in finding their 'friend.'

He studied the photograph once more, cleverly masking his surprise. After a few more seconds, he handed the photo back to the man in black and shook his head with a smile across his lips.

"Sorry man, haven't seen it. Maybe try down the road a bit."

He gestured to the West. Two of the four heads followed his finger's direction.

"Heard there was this big commotion the other day in Chester county, maybe it has something to do with whoever you're looking for."

The group's leader bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance."

Then they left, jumping into their dark car and speeding off in the direction he'd indicated. Once they were out of sight Andy ran into the bar and jumped on the payphone, hurriedly dialing Denise's phone.

* * *

Denise shuddered under the floral pattern of her comforter. She cast a glance to the nightstand; the clock read 3:15 am.

_Just a dream, is all. It was just a dream…_

She shook herself, attempting to calm the pounding beat of her heart. Every time she blinked she saw it; blood.

It was everywhere; the walls, the floor…and all over the body in front of which she stood. Of course, it wasn't a normal body, but one of a mutant turtle.

His arm lay across his chest, masking some of the giant gash and the tissue beneath. His bandana was in bits and pieces on the floor, splotched across the royal blue fabric were deep maroon stains. His trusted katana were by his side, misshapen and useless. Denise could feel another presence in the room, but she couldn't see it. She felt the eyes staring at her from the dark, their intensity bore into her skin like a worm into dirt.

She opened her eyes again and it was gone. Replacing the body of her fallen friend were the shadows peering at her from every corner of the darkened bedroom. It was quiet, save for the settling noises the old house made. Denise could hear nothing, no quiet shuffling from one of her new housemates, or the crickets that seemed to always gather just outside her window. The dark reminded her of the intense gaze from her unseen foe.

She shuddered again, though the room itself was warm.

Denise blamed Andy for her current state of paranoia. The call from her cousin had really shaken her. He'd been nearly frantic, telling her about the strange visitors, and questioning on the man he'd seen in her house. It had taken nearly twenty minutes for Denise to convince Andy that she wasn't being held hostage and tortured by a man with a hockey mask. After hanging up to Andy's warning of staying inside and not coming into town, she'd had to relay the story to her housemates, and the news hadn't been well-received.

She curled her knees closer to her chest. She listened to the night for a few moments, but found no solace in the rapping wind against her window pane or the gentle hum of the house's air conditioning unit.

Not able to shake herself from her anxiety, Denise rose from bed and walked quietly into the hallway. She made her way down the hall to Leo's room, and stood just outside the door.

_What am I doing? It was just a dream… but maybe it wasn't... wouldn't he have healed enough by now to defend himself? _

She leaned against the wooden frame, listening. She strained her hearing for any sign of life, breathing shuffling…something. After a few moments, a tiny stab of panic welled inside her.

_Those people from town could've found us…What if they broke in and… Leo could be lying on the floor, hurt…or worse… _

Denise took a deep breath. She could feel her hands shake against the doorframe.

_There's no sense standing here getting worked up over nothing. Just take a peek and go back to bed. _

Denise stepped into the dark room, not noticing the pair of eyes watching from the stairwell. The body connected to the eyes moved silently to the side of the doorway she'd just entered, and waited.

* * *

Leonardo woke with a start. Something had interrupted his dreaming, something….warm… and shaking.

He opened his eyes, to find a palm splayed across his chest. His initial reaction was to spring to action, but before he could move, Leo recognized the nails so delicately holding his plastron; he'd noticed the glittery-gold pattern of the polish earlier in the day, as Denise and April had painted the sparkly hue onto their fingers and toes.

He closed his eyes for a moment, relieved the body next to him wasn't, in fact, an intruder. He glanced at the head next to him, and at the golden hair that sprung every which way from the messy ponytail into which it had been pulled hours earlier.

_What is she doing in my bed?_

A deep blush crept up the side of his reptilian face; he dreaded the teasing he would receive if his sensei or brothers walked in to see the two of them in such a position.

_Do not panic._ His instincts told him. _Calmly address the situation... Denise is in my bed... and she's shaking. Something must have frightened her. _

He cast his brown eyes back toward the shaking woman at his side. He noticed she was staring into the darkness that cloaked the room. He attempted to follow her line of sight, but found nothing but the door leading out into the hall. He could see nothing.

_What is she staring at?_

She shifted against him; He felt the warmth from her body move along with the change in position. Leonardo blushed a deeper crimson as he realized her legs were flush with his; he could feel her delicate ankle draped over one of his own. It was a very intimate and unfamiliar position for the turtle.

She shifted her position once more, to look right into the terrapin's eyes. She blushed, almost as deeply as Leo. She opened her mouth to speak, but her lip trembled. She stopped, attempted to steady herself, and tried again, lowering her head into his side.

"I…I had a bad dream…I was worried."

He knitted his brows. He could hear the quiver in her voice.

_A dream scared her this bad?_

"You want to tell me about it?"

She looked back at him. She bit her bottom lip in hesitation. It took a few more moments for her to gather herself and retell her nightmare. When she finished, she was shaking visibly. Leo leaned his head against hers.

"It was just a dream, Denise."

He stroked her back; his hand ran across the soft fabric of her tank top. She cuddled closer into him, placing her forehead against his side. After a few moments, Leonardo smiled to himself.

* * *

The one watching from the hall moved quietly back down the staircase, a customary scowl on his face as he walked into the living. He settled back onto the couch.

"Dude, I told you so."

Raphael attempted to ignore his brother, maybe if he didn't acknowledge him he'd shut his trap. After a few second's worth of 'I told you so,' he realized his strategy wouldn't work.

"Shut up, Mikey. Go to sleep."

Raph turned onto his side, and settled in for sleep. The turtle on the floor chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever dude. I told you she digs him."

Raphael growled at his brother, flogging him with a pillow.

"I said go to sleep, shit for brains."

Mikey smiled wider.

"Awww…is somebody jealous?"

"Drop it, Mikey. I'm warnin' you."

Mikey chuckled, and uncharacteristically dropped the line of teasing. He settled back into the blankets on the air mattress, grinning widely. He decided to wait until the morning to irritate his brother.

* * *

_**How did Mikey know Denise went into Leo's room?? Super-sonic Ninja hearing. **_

_**How did Leo not sense Raph outside his room?? well, wouldn't **_**you**_** be a bit distracted if you had a woman in your bed?**_

_** :) **_

_**Exactly. **_

* * *


End file.
